Have to Fight the Truth
by Storywriter
Summary: The truth is hard to fight. Will the truth come out? Sequel to Old Memories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Prison Break in any way. Sequel to Old Memories. In this story Lincoln still has a week left.

Have to Fight the Truth

Anger and frustration filled Michael Scofield. His brother, Lincoln Burrows was sent to solitary confinement for hitting one of the guards. Michael didn't know what to do and felt that there was no way to get him out. He kept poundering over it in the infirmary when Bridget walked in.

" Hey," Bridget said.

Michael just looked at her, still with a look of anger on his face.

" Are you okay?" Bridget asked, " I heard what happened."

Michael looked away. Bridget Carson was an old friend who stumbled upon his plan on accident and now she was right in the middle of it.

" I don't think were getting out of here," Michael said, " I don't have much time left."

" You have a whole week," Bridget said softly, " I'm sure Lincoln will be out of solitary by then." Bridget then just walked up to him, " Is there anything I can do?"

" You can go away," Michael said, " The last thing I need right now is you."

" Michael," Bridget said sounding hurt.

Michael then got up, " Why did you have to know?" Michael asked.

" Excuse me?" Bridget said, " Where is this coming from?"

Michael said nothing and Bridget turned to leave when Michael stopped her.

" Don't you walk away from me," Michael said grabbing her wrist, " I'm not through with you."

" Michael let go," Bridget said, " No physical contact."

" I should just get rid of you," Michael said.

" What?" Bridget said trying to get out of his grip.

" I think you heard me," Michael said tightening his grip.

Bridget felt tears swelling up in her eyes, " You're hurting me," she said.

Sara then just walked into the room and saw what Michael was doing.

" Michael let go of her," Sara said.

Michael did and Bridget just sat on the ground. Sara went up to her.

" Are you okay?" Sara asked.

" It hurts," Bridget said, " I feel like I can't move it."

Sara then just looked at Michael and so did Bridget.

" I'm sorry," Michael said softly, " I didn't mean to."

Bridget then slowly got up, " I forgive you," Bridget said, " It's not your fault. It's mine."

Bridget then just went out the door and Michael sat down again.

Sara didn't expect any answers but wanted them anyway.

" What just happened?" Sara asked.

" I guess I took my anger out on her," Michael said, " I didn't mean to."

" You might of sprained her wrist," Sara said.

Sara just gave Michael his insulin shot and then summoned for the guard.

Outside Michael felt guilty about what he did to Bridget and didn't know how to apoligize.

Back inside the infirmary, Bridget just sat in the office trying to control her tears. Sara then came in.

" Don't blame Michael," Bridget said, " I shouldn't of been in there. I shouldn't of come here in the first place. I'm going to have this checked out. Would it be okay if I left?"

" I'm sure Michael didn't mean to hurt you," Sara said, " But it would be a good idea to have that checked and you're fine to leave."

" Thanks Dr. Tancredi," Bridget said, " And I don't blame Michael."

Bridget then just left the office and shortly after that left Fox River.

" The truth is hard to fight," Bridget thought, " Michael hurt me, but I'm not going to lose my faith in him. "

Bridget then just went on to her doctor's office only to learn the painful truth, her wrist was sprained and the only person she blamed was herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bridget went back to Fox River, two days later only to learn that Lincoln was still in solitary and Micheal even couldn't see him, the warden wouldn't let him. Bridget just went on into the officer where Sara was.

" I'm back," Bridget said.

Sara just turned around and looked at her, " You look better," Sara said, " It was just a sprain."

" I'm fine," Bridget said, " It was just a sprain and I still don't blame Michael."

" Which reminds me he'll be here any minute and when he does I want you to stay here," Sara said.

" Why?" Bridget asked, " I want him to know I'm okay."

Then there was a knock on the door and it was one of the CO's.

" Scofield is here," he said.

" I'll be right down," Sara said getting up, " I mean it stay here. I have to go down the hall a minute."

Bridget just watched Sara go down the hall and saw Michael waiting in the other room in the opposite direction. Bridget didn't listen to Dr. Tancredi and went to see Michael.

" Hey," Bridget said, " How are you?"

" You're back," Michael said, " To answer you're question, I feel likeI could explode. I can't get Lincoln out of solitary. I can't even see him."

Bridget just shook her head and shoved her hands in her pockets. Michael just sat down.

" I'm not supposed to be in here," Bridget said, " If Dr. Tancredi finds me here, she'll be mad."

Michael just looked at her, " I didn't mean to hurt you," Michael said, " It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you."

Bridget just looked at her wrist, Michael couldn't help but gently grab a hold of it.

" It'll heal," Bridget said, " It's only a sprain."

" And I caused it," Michael said letting go.

Bridget felt tears filling up in her eyes, Michael was in so much pain she didn't know what to do.

" You're not giving up are you?" Bridget asked.

" I don't have much time left," Michael said, " Lincoln has less than a week."

" I know," Bridget said, " I'm sorry. I still wish I never came here, but that was my decision. Just don't give up, you'll figure something out. You always do."

Michael smiled a little and it made Bridget feel better.

In the meantime, Sara went back to the lounge and Bridget wasn't there and new exactly where she went, to see Michael. Sara walked down the hall only to notice the two of them talking. Sara just stayed out for a moment.

" If I never came here," Bridget said, " None of this would of never happened. I wouldn't of caused you so much trouble."

" Bridget," Sara said coming in, " I told you to stay in the lounge, you're not supposed to be in here."

" I know, but.." Bridget began to say.

" It's not my decision," Sara said, " It's the warden. Go wait back in the lounge."

Bridget just then went out of the room.

" She was only trying to tell me how she was," Michael said, " I couldn't help but be concerned."

Sara just gave him the insulin shot, " You can see what you did to her out of your anger," Sara said, " You sprained her wrist and to make matters worse her father was here the other day."

Michael didn't say anything to that, he didn't know what to think.

" I never meant for that to happen," Michael said, " Why was he here?"

Sara just got up and summoned for the guard, " Scofield is done in here," Sara said.

Michael then was just escorted back to his cell and then thought about Bridget, who was also going through a hard time and there was nothing he could do about it.

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't fit. I sometimes feel that I am afraid to share my thoughts. This is just an idea that has been going around in my head. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, just three days before the execution, Bridget tried to aviod Michael at all costs. She was now angry, angry at her father for talking to the warden behind her back. Bridget was outside the infirmary and just looked around. How was she going to tell Michael that she was leaving and she would not be back after today?

In the meantime, Michael paced up and down the fields, deciding how he could get Lincoln out of solitary. Michael just sat down and thought about what Bridget had told him, that she might be leaving. Michael saw Bridget leaning against the fence. Michael then thought about what he did and Sara to discover in the process didn't help.

" I have to talk to Lincoln," Michael thought, " But I have to talk to Bridge first."

" You okay," Sucre said sitting next to him.

Michael just looked over to where Bridget was.

Sucre just looked where Michael did, " What's going on?" he asked, " That's the nurse."

Michael said nothing and got up and headed towards the fence where Bridget was. He had to find out why her father was there.

Sucre caught up with him, " What's with you?", he asked, " Does it have to do with her?"

" I can't talk to you right now," Michael said, " I have to talk to her."

" Who is she to you?" Sucre asked, " You've talked to her a lot."

Michael stopped, " She's an old friend," Michael said, " That's all you need to know."

" She knows?" Sucre asked, " About the plan."

" Not all of it," Michael said walking on, " She knows why, but she doesn't know how."

Neither one of them noticed that T-Bag was behind them and heard every word. Sucre stopped and Michael went on.

" Who knows the plan?" T-Bag asked Sucre, " The nurse?"

" She's an old friend," Sucre said, " Of Michael's"

" If she knows the plan," T-Bag said, " Then she needs to go away. I won't have anything go wrong."

" I think you should let Michael handle her," Sucre said walking back the other way.

Michael had stopped by the fence a few feet away from Bridget, he just looked at her, Bridget seemed mad about something.

" I should of never came here," Bridget said, " I did more harm then good."

" Hey," she heard.

Bridget turned only to see Michael, she turned away.

" I heard your father was here," Michael said.

Bridget didn't look at him, she just shook her head.

" Why?" Michael asked.

Bridget still didn't look at him, " He talked to the warden about either transferring you or keeping you here longer. He also wanted me to press charges against you, but I told him NO."

Michael seemed glad to here that news, he didn't think about that aspect though.

" Thanks," Michael said, " You finally decided."

Bridget then looked at him, " You've suffered enough, I don't want you to be in prison any longer than you have to be. Besides after today I'm leaving, so it doesn't matter what happens and you're welcome, but I can't stay here anymore."

Bridget then headed back to the infirmary, but stopped and went back up to the fence.

" I keep thinking that maybe somehow all this will be resolved in the next few days," Bridget said, " Maybe somehow Lincoln will be saved before you have to escaspe."

Michael noticed the CO's walking around.

" Lower you voice," Michael whispered.

" Opps," Bridget said, " Sorry."

" I don't think they heard," Michael said, " They're too far away."

Michael then grinned at her.

" Get away from her," they heard.

Bridget and Michael turned to see her father.

" On no," Bridget said, " Not again."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is what's on my mind. Sorry if it sucks. I know I am not the best writer, but I try.

Have To Fight the Truth

Chapter 4

It was nearly 11 O'clock in the morning on the grounds of Fox River. Bridget was on one side of the fence talking to Michael when her father came up. Matt Casron was a stern looking man, 5'11 and looked very angry. Michael always remembered Mr. Carson as a stren and busy man and who wouldn't be being the C.E.O of a major construction company.

" You stay away from my daughter," Mr. Carson said.

" Dad, Michael is on the other side of the fence," Bridget said, " He can't hurt me."

" Come to your senses," Mr. Carson told Bridget, " Look what he did to you?"

" Mr. Carson," Michael said, " I would never hurt her."

" Oh ho," Mr. Carson said holding up Bridget's wrist, " Look what you did to her."

" Please," Bridget said taking her hand out of her father's grasp, " That's enough."

" Thank god you're leaving here," Carson said, " I can protect you then."

" I can take care of myself," Bridget said.

Carson then looked at Michael, " When you get out of here you'll always be known as an ex-con," he said, " Stay away from Bridget."

" Dad stop it," Bridget shouted, " You can't tell me what to do and when I leave I'll still feel the same way and I am not pressing charges against Michael and legally you can't."

The warden then came up behind her father.

" Stop all this shouting," Pope said, " Mr. Carson please leave and let Bridget get back to work."

" Not until I know this manic is here longer," Carson said.

" That's not you're decision," Pope said, " Bridget didn't want to press charges."

Bridget began to walk away, but than stopped.

" All of this shouting isn't getting us anywhere," Bridget said, " This situation hasn't changed the way I feel, but I have to say this."

" Oh no," Michael thought, " Bridget don't"

" Dad, I love that you care so much, but don't antagonize someone else who cares or who I care about," Bridget said.

" Bridget I know that," Carson said.

" I love him," Bridget said walking away backwords, " And nobody is going to tell me I can't."

Bridget then ran away and back into the infirmary, leaving all, especially Michael is complete awe.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief, he thought for a moment Bridget was going to expose the plan. Mr. Carson just went on to the parking lot.

" Scofield," Pope said, " You can talk to your brother, but it has to be now and only for a few minutes."

" Thank you," Michael said.

One of the guards just led Michael to where Lincoln was, how was he going to explain to Lincoln how Bridget found out about his plan. Lincoln seemed glad to see Michael. The CO only stepped a few feet away.

" What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

" First of all," Michael said in a low voice," I have an idea to get you out of here and into the infirmary. Second of all Bridget's leaving."

" She is?" Lincoln asked, " What if she tells?"

" She won't," Michael said, " I trust her and I think her father had something to do with it and something else."

" You," Lincoln said, " Bridget has always been fond of you. That's why she's leaving."

" I know," Michael whispered, " Now I know for sure, she told me."

" She did?" Lincoln questioned, " How did she find out about your plan?"

" She's nosy," Michael said laughing, " And she wanted to help and Bridget said how she felt right in front of her father. To top it off no additional charges."

" That's a relief," Lincoln said, " Even though what you did, Bridget might of. How's it going otherwise?"

" The way is almost finished," Michael said.

" Times up, " Bellick said coming up, " Do you feel better now?"

" Thanks boss," Michael said ," Knowing my brother is okay makes all the difference."

Michael then left the area with Bellick behind him, Bridget was leaving for good, but he knew she would never tell.

The truth was hard to fight, and it seemed the biggest truth Bridget fought was her feelings for him, notthe escape plan, but that was hard to fight too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was now 3 p.m., and Michael was working on his PI detail in the yard. He kept thinking about Lincoln, and Bridget who in the matter of hours would be leaving Fox River for good. He didn't notice T-Bag coming up behind him.

" You know the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here," T-Bag told him, " Is find that little friend of yours. Bridget I believe."

Michael just turned around and looked at him, " You will not go near her," Michael said, " You'll leave her alone, she doesn't know much."

" Not from what I hear," T-Bag said, " She needs to go away. Do you think you can trust her? What if she decides to say something?"

" She won't," Michael said, " Because I do trust her."

" I wouldn't," T-Bag said, " Friend or no friend."

" You go near her," Michael said, " And you'll see what I can do. Do you understand me?"

" Then you take care of her," T-Bag said, " You catch my drift."

T-Bag then just walked away, Michael knew what T-Bag was referring to, but the last thing he would do is hurt Bridget, he did that enoght already. Michael then questioned on how T-Bag found out about his connection to Bridget, he approached Surce.

" Surce," Michael said in a whisper, " How did T-Bag find out about Bridget?"

Surce looked, T-Bag was several feet away.

" He was right behind us when you talked about her, " Sucre said, " I'm sorry I asked. I know she's an old friend and all, but what if she does tell? It must be painful for her."

" Not as painful as keeping something else down," Michael said.

" Wait a minute," Surce said, " Bridget was fighting her feelings for you, no wonder at times when she was near you she was shy. Who was the other guy?"

" Her father," Michael said.

Sucre just shook his head and went back to work walking away from Michael. Michael wondered now if Surce wanted Bridget out of the way.

5 P.M.

Bridget was nearly ready to leave and gathered all her belongings she had in a locker in the lounge. Sara came in several minutes later.

" I heard about the situation outside earlier," Sara told her.

" My father showed up again," Bridget said, " It's all my fault though, if I never came here I wouldn't of caused so much trouble. Now I'm leaving that should make my father happy."

" Did you think this through?" Sara asked.

" If I leave then I won't cause trouble," Bridget said, " For myself or Michael."

" Michael should be here in a few minutes," Sara said, " I have to talk to him about Lincoln."

Bridget didn't ask that was none of her business.

" Did you want to talk to him?" Sara asked.

" Michael already knows how I feel and he knows I'm leaving," Bridget said, " And besides I thought when he was here I couldn't."

There was a knock on the door and Sara looked to see one of the CO'S.

" Scofield's waiting down the hall," he said.

" Thank you," Sara said, " Come on and since you're leaving it doesn't matter."

Sara walked down the hallway with Bridget behind her. Bridget just stopped.

" I can't," Bridget said, " He already knows I'm leaving."

" I can give you a few minutes," Sara said, " At least say good-bye to him."

Sara then walked away, Bridget sighed and went into the room.

" Hey," Michael said.

Bridget said nothing for a moment.

" Bridget," Michael said.

" Lot of problems lately," Bridget said, " Well you won't have anymore from me."

Bridget walked towards the window and just looked out.

" Bridget," Michael said, " I heard what you said, That took a lot of courage."

Bridget then looked at him, " I meant every word," she said.

" I know," Michael said again looking at her wrist.

" You still have all my support and faith," Bridget said, " I won't give up on that."

" I'm sure you won't," Micheal said, " So now this is good-bye?"

" But not forever," Bridget said managing a smile.

Michael just took her hands in his and quickly hugged her. Bridget let go and just stared at him.

" Bye Michael," Bridget said, " Good luck."

Bridget then just left the room and back down the hall. That was the last time he would see Bridget inside the walls of Fox River, hopefully the plan will pan out and it will all be over.

As Bridget went onto the parking lot old conversations went through her mind.

_" What if something goes wrong," Bridget said, " It sounds impossible." _

_" Don't tell me it's impossible," Michael said, " Nothing is impossible. I'm sorry I've been so busy." _

_" I understand," Bridget said, " We all have priorites. Even though I wondered what made you so busy you couldn't pick up the phome, even for five minutes." _

Bridget tried not to think about those conversations, they were in the past. Bridget got in her car and sat there a moment.

" I'll miss him, but I can't stay," Bridget said, " There's nothing more I can do."

Bridget looked at the parking lot out of her car window.

" Good bye Fox River," Bridget said, " See you around Michael and please be careful."

Bridget then started up her car and drover down the driveway looking as Fox River disappeared in the distance.


End file.
